Some known image forming apparatuses include an ejection roller configured to rotate in both forward and reverse directions. The ejection roller is configured to rotate in the forward direction to feed a recording sheet ejected from an image forming unit toward a sheet receiving proportion and configured to rotate in the reverse direction to return the recording sheet to the image forming unit.
One image forming apparatus including such an ejection roller is provided with a restriction member configured to, when the ejection roller rotates in the reverse direction, protrude from under the ejection roller toward the sheet receiving portion. In the image forming apparatus, when a recording sheet already ejected onto the sheet receiving portion is drawn and raised, due to static electricity, by a recording sheet to be fed to the ejection roller, the restriction member prevents the recording sheet raised from the sheet receiving portion from being drawn to the ejection roller by holding the raised recording sheet down to the sheet receiving portion.
Another image forming unit includes a restriction member pivotally attached to the main body and urged by a spring in a direction where the restriction member is retracted inside the main body relative to the ejection roller. The restriction member is configured to, when a recording sheet fed to the ejection roller contacts the ejection roller, pivot and protrude to the sheet receiving portion further than the ejection roller.
Still another image forming apparatus includes a restriction member engaged with a solenoid controlled by a controlling unit. When the ejection roller rotates in the reverse direction, the controlling unit operates the solenoid to cause the restriction member to protrude to the sheet receiving portion further than the ejection roller.